To Save The Winchesters, go to Chapter 1
by Tribble Master
Summary: E/O Boston  Cities . A Choose Your own adventure of sorts. Except you didn't choose this. You only wanted to help the Winchesters and now- Well, there's not much time left.
1. Begin

**To Save The Winchesters Turn to Chapter One  
>EO Challenge: **  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: To claim ownership turn to chapter 2.  
>AN: Ladies have you ever wanted to get into our dear Castiel's pants? Well you can. Because you are Castiel. And….go!

* * *

><p>You are angel and you are do not like this. You don't like waking up with a collar on your neck with Enochian carved into it. You don't like the blood on your trench coat because it isn't yours.<p>

But most of all you don't like waking up with a picture of your charge and his gangly brother beaten in a generic warehouse.

_You have 8 hours to find them. Then who will stop the hell I'm creating?_

There's two choices on the bottom of the note. Unfolding your wings, you wonder-

Do you go to Boston or to Atlanta?

**Tbc**

**To go to Boston turn to chapter 3, to go to Atlanta go to chapter 2.**


	2. Atlanta

**2. Atlanta**

It's hotter than hell in Atlanta, and you wonder exactly what happened. One minute Dean was cursing, and then- _boom. _Smoke so thick you couldn't breathe. You'd been dependant on this meat to long. The collar stings, and you realize the charge in it is increasing. When you arrive in the warehouse your shoulders sag.

There's Dean's leather jacket, but…

They were here. There's even a note, _So close. I'm enjoying dragging them around. Is the heat to much? Then let's move on._

Anchorage or New York? You don't look at your watch and curse. There's only 7 hours left.

**For Anchorage go to Chapter 5, for New York go to chapter 4.**


	3. Boston

**3. Boston**

You retraced the steps that led you here to this disgusting and dusty warehouse. What was that demon's name? It was something obnoxiously normal. His creation, though, not so much. A way to actually harness natural energy to collapse barriers? He'd done it. He would do it.

You have 6 hours left.

You need answer's though, not memories. That's when you notice on one of the broken windows a note tapped too high for anyone but an angel to reach. Your neck throbs as a surge of pain comes from the collar. It would get worse.

_New York or Chicago?_

**TBC**

**For Chicago go to Chapter 6, for New York go to Chapter 4.**


	4. New York

**4. New York**

You fall to one knee as pain sparks. This is the place from the picture-this impromptu office. There's all sorts of notes, some make you grimace- but one in particular.

He needs a sacrifice to open the portal. Cain- A brother stained with his own brother's blood. You try again to find that connection you have to Dean. No luck, just pain.

On the desk you see a map. The city looks like Chicago. You move it aside to see if there's anything else. Another map- Anchorage.

That's when you see it ticking. You fly quickly before everything explodes.

**TBC**

**For Chicago go to Chapter 6, for Anchorage go to Chapter 5. To Continue Exploring New York go to Chapter 7.**


	5. Anchorage

**5. Anchorage**

You have three hours left and land close to midnight. The bright sunlight catches you off guard as you stumble into the abandoned hanger. There's a constant thread of pain rattling your bones. You grit your teeth in frustration. Three demons are waiting.

In front of them Sam is unconscious and beaten. There's a long cut in his side that hasn't stopped bleeding.

You reach into your pocket and pull out your sword. Each hit you land is precise, but as they fall the collar increases. You're being fried alive, skin boiling with acid for blood. The third demon laughs as you fall.

As your eyes close he says. "Nice try. Sweet sends his regards."

**The End. You died. Please start over.**

**And get the hell out of my home town; you're bleeding on the carpet. Plus you killed Sam. I don't want you near me when Dean flips his shit.**


	6. Chicago

**6. Chicago**

When you land the smell of copper is strong. Sam's huddled in the middle of the floor. A hungry rat has already mistaken him for dead. Sam's alive…almost.

The brush of your hand on his arm hurts. So instead you bend down on one knee.

"Where's Dean?"

Sam coughs blood.

Gritting your teeth you touch his side. With both of you screaming the wound reluctantly heals. "Sam…"

"...york…"

You see in his hand a theatre ticket, a clue. Concentrating on anything but how much it hurts, you take him with you back to New York.

The play must go on.

**TBC**

**To get Chicago Pizza and take Sam to see a hot doctor turn to Chapter – no really, are you an idiot? Just turn to Chapter 8 already.**


	7. Staying in New York

**7. Staying in New York Because You're Too Lazy To Fly.**

The flames sting your wings, but you make it out in time. It looks like this is where Sweet planned to work, so this must be where he planned to finish it. You rub your hands against your throbbing temple and wonder. Where could he cause mayhem without notice? In New York that's anywhere.

Sweet did seem to be the theatrical type- you try the old theatre on the outskirts of town. Before you even enter you see Sam, discarded- side wide open. You chose right, finally.

Using almost all of your energy you stitch him together and move on.

**TBC.**

**To continue in to the theatre turn to chapter eight. To abandon all hope turn to chapter 15.**


	8. Into the Theatre

**8. Into the Theatre**

The collar stings as you step inside. Sam limps beside you quietly. From afar you see that in the middle of the stage is a large pentagram. A barbed wire hoop in the center of it. And finally,

"Dean." Sam gasps.

Dean just keeps starring at his blood stained hands, muttering under his breath. He's long since stopped paying attention to anything else. There's rope around his wrists anchoring him to the floor, but he doesn't notice it.

You realize then that they tricked him to stabbing Sam. No wonder Sam was shaking.

You look to Sam. "How should we attack?"

**TBC**

**To go all angel mojo on the demons, go to chapter ten. To choose stealth, go to chapter nine.**


	9. Stealth

**9. Stealth.**

Sam whispers, "They're pretty quick. I think we should pick them off."

It was time to change the rules, you agree. Sam elbows you. "That's Sweet, I watched him collar you."

Anger flairs within your blood. "You go left."

Separating into the wings of the stage, you watch Sam sneak up behind one demon. Sam twists the blade, taking him down. You snap your targets neck. As he dies, pain so bright like a firework, explodes. You can't help but scream.

All three sets of demonic eyes fall on you.

Dean shakes his head. "Too late. Too late for us."

**TBC**

**To try and talk to Sweet go to chapter eleven. To keep fighting like a rage monkey with wings go to chapter twelve.**


	10. Rage

**10. Rage **

"I want Dean." Sam growls. Sudden violence then.

Your eyes glow. It might just kill you, but you're too angry to care.

The first two demons go down easy. Your hands are alive with power. The collar around your neck is fighting to put you down. When you're squeezing your hands around the third demon's neck, power is oozing like tears from your eyes. That's when you feel your bones snap.

You fall to your knees and see Sam has fallen as well. Three demons look down on you grinning.

"I think it's time we had a chat." Sweet smiles.

**TBC**

**To talk to Sweet turn to chapter 11. To keep fighting turn to chapter 12.**


	11. Idle Chat

**11.** **Idle Chat**

"I really can't thank you enough." Sweet says graciously.

"So much of his blood…" Dean keeps repeating.

Sam tried to move towards him but was quickly stopped. "For what?" you growl.

"Powering it, of course." Sweet says waving towards the barbed wire portal.

You look closer and see the tell-tale shimmer. "No, I would know…"

"If your power was being drained? If you were being tormented?" Sweet shakes his head. "Just ask Dean. He knows what it's like."

Sam erupts in a series of curses but there's really only one right thing to say.

"What does it do?"

**TBC **

**To hear the answer turn to chapter 13, to acknowledge what you already knew turn to chapter 14.**


	12. Fighter

**12. Fighter**

You swing your fists harder, but in the end your knees still get broken. Sam, to his credit, is still making deadly use of his weapon. His eye was swollen but he doesn't stop.

Dean was slowly coming to life. Trying to jump up, but he's still teethed to the floor. Sweet looks from him to you, and snaps.

Dean drops. Sam lashes out and breaks free of the demon that was holding him. He makes it to Dean's side just in time to hear him die.

"You should have talked to me." Sweet shrugs, leans close and simply… snaps.

**The end. You killed Dean. Start over. **


	13. Choices

**13. Choices**

"The blood of a brother gone mad." Sweet steps over and grabs Dean's hair, making him sit up. "Don't you think he would have liked to make another choice?"

Dean starts yelling incoherently. He sees Sam and the rage boiling in his stomach grows hotter. "I'll kill you." He says.

Sweet smiles. "So that's his choice. You? What choices have you made?"

"Probabilities." Sam gasps, understanding. The portal was uniting all those choices.

"Oh, so you aren't dead?" Sweet looks at them. "It's too late. The train tracks are coming together."

"No." you whisper. You've still got a choice.

**TBC**

**If you chose life go to chapter sixteen. If you choose death go to chapter seventeen.**


	14. Realization

**14. Realization**

Sweet's droning on but you know. He's explaining it to Sam but it makes sense.

You saw Sam, Dean, even yourself- die.

And it was all because of a choice. It was a probability, a chance, and you took it. And now all of those choices are coming together from that thing. Derailing, in one collision. No wonder your blood had been burning. You can see the ghosts of those other chances playing out faintly. It'll be chaos soon.

In front of you Sam is struggling to make it to Dean.

"No." you look up at Sweet. There's one more choice.

**Tbc****  
><strong>If you chose life go to chapter sixteen. If you choose death go to chapter seventeen.<strong>**


	15. Abandon All Hope

******15. Abandon All hope**

There is no chapter 15. You just ran out of time. Now the impala is a widow. Why would you hurt metallicar?


	16. Life

**16. Life**

Life is always a chance, and always choices…if you just knew how to decide…

The portal hums a little louder and it's like being strangled. Sam is screaming. Sweet doesn't need him anymore. Dean is pulling franticly at his ropes.

The portal…it's shaking. There was a chance it never would work. You have to smile at that. Your heart beat slows but you know what to do. You channel the last vestiges of yourself forward focusing on one point.

The portal freezes. In that chance it breaks, Sweet was never there to build it….

Your vision blurs watching them disappear.

**TBC**

**Move to chapter 18. **


	17. Death

**17. Death**

Death and life are so finely intertwined it was easy to confuse them.

The Demon holding Sam slipped and in that moment, Sam was back in control. He freed Dean quickly. Sweet was yelling. And you were staring at the machine. You knew you couldn't truly die. There was a chance that you never existed, but that was different.

You stepped forward and let it all go. An explosion of intense blue light that erased everything. In the moment when you die, you find that chance you make it.

The world goes grey, but you've never felt more alive.

**TBC**

**Move to chapter 18. **


	18. Awaken Once More

**18. Awaken Once More**

The damage was done. Sam helping Dean up. Dean apologizing. Today would soon be no more than a nightmare that never happened.

Your floating somewhere between the odds.

Sam and Dean come to your side. They shake your shoulders. But you're not there. Not yet. It was so pleasant to have that burden off your shoulders. To see all the little train tracks and not have to make a choice.

But then you do have to open your eyes. Because in the end, there's always a choice to make. At least this time, you don't have to do it alone.

_**End **_


End file.
